Mon petit patron
by sailor-juju
Summary: Shaolan devient le patron d'une nouvelle entreprise, lui et Eriol on pour assistantes deux jeunes femmes. Mais au grand désespoir de ces derniers le mot SEXY ne fait pas parti de leur attribution. Mais il faut toujours se méfier des apparances... Complète.
1. Chapter 1

**Mon petit patron**

**Les personnages de cette Fic ne sont pas à moi...  
**

**J'ai écrit cette histoire qui me trottai dans la tête depuis un moment, pour donner une autre vue sur notre héroine. Il est temps que les filles prennent les choses en mains!  
**

Chapitre 1

Deux femmes étaient devant la machine à café prenant une pause en train de discuter. L'une était habillée en tailleur noir lui arrivant au genoux chemisier blanc, avec une cravate noir. Elle avait de beaux cheveux couleur miel retenue par un chignon banane bien serré et des lunettes qui laissaient à peine voir ses beaux yeux vert.

La seconde en tailleur rose pale avec un chemisier ivoire qui s'harmonisait parfaitement avec son teint blanc crème et ses yeux noir avec de beaux reflets violet. Ses cheveux état retenu par un chignon compliqué avec une fleur sur le coté. Sur son nez on pouvait voir de petites lunettes carrées.

Toute deux n'avait que 22ans avais avait déjà bien progressées dans l'entreprise.

-Alors Sakura tu as vu le nouveau patron?

-Monsieur Li? Non pas encore et en plus je suis son assistante directe quel poisse! Vu tout ce qui se raconte sur lui! 25 ans, vantard, prétentieux, coureur de jupon et j'en passe!

J'espère que à force de coucher à tout va, son pénis deviendra tout noir et tombera!

-Mon dieu Sakura tu es sans pitié! ! Mais il n'est pas seul j'ai entendu dire qu'il serait avec un partenaire ou du genre…

-Bah on verra çà. Toya m'a appelé pour ce soir toujours okay?

-Bien sur!

-Mesdemoiselles! La pause est terminé! En salle de réunion Yamada vous demande.

-Bien Madame Setsu (en coeur)

Toutes les deux se dirigèrent vers la salle de réunion.

On frappe a la porte.

Entrez! Dit Yamada.

-Ah monsieur Li, voici votre assistante, Mademoiselle Kinomoto.

_Oh c'est quoi ce look de secrétaire pincée! Même pour une nuit je n'en voudrait pas dans mon lit. Je suis sur qu'elle est encore vierge._

Monsieur Hiragizawa, Mademoiselle Daîdoji sera votre assistante. Devant vous Messieurs vous avez les deux jeunes femmes les plus performantes de l'entreprise. Vous ne serez pas déçu.

Shaolan Li était un beau jeune homme très grand de 25 ans, ses cheveux était marrons et il avait des yeux chocolats. L'homme qui l'accompagnait avait des cheveux ébénes et de beau yeux noir sous de grande lunettes. Tout les deux étaient très appréciés de la gente féminine.

-Enchanté, mesdemoiselles. Dit Eriol en leur serrant la main.

-De même, messieurs. Dit Tomoyo

-Egalement Dit Sakura.

-Bon j'espère allez bien vous entendre. Sur ce je vous laisse.

Yamada sortit du bureau.

-Mesdemoiselles vous pouvez retournez à votre poste, Monsieur Hiragizawa et moi nous devons nous entretenir. Merci de prendre nos messages.

-Bien Monsieur Li. Dit Sakura.

Et toutes les deux quittèrent la pièces pour retourner dans leur bureau commun.

-Sérieusement Eriol tu les a vu toutes les deux! Je m'attendais à ce qu'elles soient un peu plus sexy! Le look Bibliothécaire très peu pour moi!

-Je te l'accorde, mais apparamant ce sont les meilleurs!

-Ouais, mais si ont peu même pas avoir le plaisir des yeux au boulot. Bon ce soir on bouge! Doit bien y avoir une petite mignonne dans cette ville qui n'attends que moi.

-Pff tu changera jamais.

La journée se passa sous les directives des deux nouveaux patrons à leur apporter du café à leur faire la compta et des taches les plus ingrates les une que les autres.

-Ah enfin, la fin de journée! J'ai cru qu'ont rentrerait jamais! Ce Li un vrai esclavagiste!

-Ne m'en parle pas le mien n'est pas mieux. Monsieur veux du thé à une température bien précise.

-Bon à la douche ont se changent Toya vient nous chercher.

Une fois, après avoir pris leur repas, s' être douchées et changées Toya et Yukito arrivèrent.

-J'espère que tu m'emmènes dans un endroit sympa j'ai pas envie de passé la soirée avec des boudins!

-T'inquiète Shao pas c'est un club super sympa on ne m'en a dit que du bien.

-C'est quoi le nom de ce club?

-L'Undergroud! lui répondit Eriol.

Les deux entrèrent dans le club se placèrent en VIP et commandèrent du champagne.

Dans le club Shaolan, découvrit avec surprise que pas mal de jeunes femmes étaient à son gout. Il commençait a danser avec plusieurs d'entre elles de façon explicite pour les rendre folle. Quand dans la salle deux créatures de rêve d'environ une vingtaine arrivèrent suivi de deux homme un peu âgée.

Shaolan ne pouvait pas détourné son regard d'une en particulier, ses cheveux long de couleur miel ou noisette lui tombait dans le dos avec une légère ondulation. Sa robe noir bustier, lui arrivait mi cuisse avec une petite ouverture sur le coté. Elle s'était maquiller d'un trait noir sur la paupière qui faisait ressortir ses beau yeux vert.

la deuxième portait une robe rouge a fine bretelle qui lui arrivait au genoux, avec une décoté a se noyer de dedans, ce qui allait très bien avec sa magnifique chevelure noir et ses yeux limite violet.

Shaolan se dirigea vers le barman pour avoir des renseignement sur les deux beautés qui venait de rentrer, qui apparemment était connues de l'endroit.

-Excuse moi, c'est qui ces deux fille?

-Ahh çà c'est les reines de la nuit! C'est Sakura et Tomoyo! Elle sont toujours accompagnée de Yukito et de Toya, mais je te préviens ce sont des **intouchables**!

-Okay merci.

Il glissa un billet sur le comptoir et partit en direction de son meilleur ami.

_Intouchables! C'est ce qu'on va voir! Sakura je vais te faire mienne!_

-Eriol, tu as vu les deux beautés qui sont rentrées?

-Et comment je pense que personne ne les a ratées. Il semblerait qu'elles soient connues ici.

-Oui la brune, C'est Tomoyo l'autre c'est Sakura. Tout a fait mon genre!

Sakura et Tomoyo dansaient sur piste ensembles tout en affriolant tout les hommes de la piste sous les regards jaloux des femmes. Sakura avait choisi un bel homme pour danser avec elle puis commençait à l'aguicher tout en dansant. Tomoyo faisait de même, puis la musique s'arrêta.

Toute les deux quittèrent leur partenaires pour rejoindre Toya et Yukito qui était en charmante compagnie.

-Je vais me chercher un verre je vous commande quelque chose? Demanda Sakura.

-Comme d'habitude, mais prends une bouteille c'est plus pratique. Lui répondit Toya.

En se dirigeant vers le bar pour faire sa commande son précédant danseur la suivi.

-Dit on continue toi et moi? lui dit il

-Ecoute on a juste dansé, ça ne veux rien dire alors retourne sur la piste voir ta copine!

-A cause de toi petite salope je viens de me faire larguer alors tu me suis!

Il commença a lui tirer le bras quand Shaolan arriva.

-On t'a jamais dit qu'il ne faut jamais forcer une femme. Alors tire toi ou je te fou la branler de ta vie!

_Merde Li!_

L'homme trop collant partit sans demander son reste.

-J'espère que vous allez bien Mademoiselle?

_Avec çà elle me tombe dans les bras!_

-Ouais c'est cool. Mais j'ai l'habitude des lourdingues comme lui. Bonne fin de soirée.

Elle continua son chemin vers le bar.

-Salut Kyo! Une bouteille de Vodka s'il te plait.

-Tout de suite ma belle. Répondit Kyo.

Li revint a la charge sur Sakura.

Je ne me suis pas présenté je suis Shaolan et voici Eriol mon meilleur ami, peut être auront nous la joie de partager une danse avec votre amie?

_Rhaa le lourd! Bouark! Allé, je vais m'amuser un peu._

Elle lui caressa la joue.

-Pour vous remercier de m'avoir aidée pourquoi pas.

Elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue puis repartie en lui faisant un clin d'eoil.

Kyo apporta la bouteille sur la tables de Sakura puis dit.

-Dit j'ai vu ton petit manège avec le VIP.

-Oh tu me connais j'ai eu envie de m'amuser.

-Briseuse de coeur! Allé à toute ma belle.

Et il retourna au bar.

Sakura prévint Tomoyo de la situation, et toute deux s'en amusèrent déjà.

-Les voilà! je sens qu'on va rirent. Dit Sakura.

Tomoyo et Eriol dansèrent ensemblent et Sakura avec Shaolan.

Les deux filles se frottèrent contre les garçon tout en dansant.

Shaolan pouvait sentir la poitrine de Sakura contre son torse et son souffle dans son coup. Il essaya par plusieurs fois de l'embrasser mais a chaque fois elle se retournait pour l'en empêcher.

Elle avait passé sa cuise autour se sa taille il la fit basculer en arrière. Elle sentait la virilité de Shaolan contre elle ce qui l'amusait beaucoup.

A la fin de la chanson, et lui chuchota "merci pour cette danse" et lui lécha le lobe de l'oreille, puis elle et Tomoyo retournèrent s'assoir.

Il était figé sur place. Aucune femme ne lui avait encore fait un effet pareil. Il la désirait, il en voulait plus. Il se dirigea vers sa table mais la vit contre le mur embrassé d'une manière limite indécente le garçon au cheveux blond très clair avec qui elle était venue.

Eriol avait eu droit a la même danse, au même mouvement sur son corps et vit le même spectacle. Tomoyo qui embrasait l'homme au cheveux noir une main posé sur sa poitrine.

Tout les deux se rendirent vers leur table.

-Tu crois quelle son avec ces mecs? Demanda Eriol

-J'en sais rien mais vu comment ils s'embrassent çà m'étonnerait pas…

-Mais ils embrassaient d'autres filles tout a l'heure.

-Franchement je comprends rien…

Shaolan regarda dans leur direction tout les quatre étaient partit. Il se dirigea en direction du barman pour avoir des renseignements supplémentaire.

-Excuse moi, Kyo c'est çà?

-Oui? En quoi je peu t'aider.

-C'est a propos de ces deux filles.

-Je te l'ai dit, c'est des intouchables!

-Tu a l'air de bien les connaîtres. Tu peu m'en dire plus?

-Ecoute ce sont de bonnes amies, je sais t'es tombée sous le charme mais rends toi service oublie les.

-Mais j'aimerai vraiment les revoir.

-Reviens demain, mais si tu les cherche trop tu m'auras dans les pattes!

-Okay merci.

Et il lui glissa un autre billet.

Le lendemain matin Tomoyo, et Sakura devant la machine a café.

-On a passé une bonne soirée tout de même.

-C'est clair! Et si tu avais vu la tête de Li quand je dansait contre lui, j'ai cru qu'il allait me manger sur place.

-Le Hiragizawa était pas mieux! Je m'attendais a mieux de sa part. A peine je me suis collé a lui, il était déjà en érection. Trop drôle.

-Et c'est ça les tombeurs de ses dames! En tout cas je te l'avait dis il nous reconnaitrons jamais! Personne ne l'a fait. Clark Kent est un génie!

Et elles éclatèrent de rire.

DAIDOJI, KINOMOTO! EN SALLE DE REUNION MAINTENANT!

-Oui monsieur Li. Dit Sakura.

Frustré va!

-Vous avez dit quelque chose?!

-Je disais que vous aviez l'air fatigué.

-Ah oui… Merci J'ai du mal avec le climat du Japon en cette saison.

Sakura et Tomoyo pouffèrent de rire.

La matinée se passa puis les filles partirent déjeuner dehors.

-J'ai reçu un message de Kyo, il voudrait que l'ont se voit a la pause. Dit Tomoyo.

-Okay, même restaurant que d'habitude?

-Oui il nous a réservé une table.

Les filles arrivèrent au restaurant et rejoignirent Kyo, les trois se firent la bise.

-Bah de quoi tu voulait nous parler?

-Des mecs que vous avez allumées hier!

-Kyo, il faut qu'on te dissent un truc, ce sont nos patrons! Dit Sakura

-Attends tu veux dire que c'est le fameux Li? Et toi Hiragizawa?

-C'est çà répondit Tomoyo.

-Les filles, vous avez de la chance que je vous connaissent depuis le collège! Le VIP, ton Boss il a voulu savoir tout un tas de trucs sur vous. Mais je pas crache pas le morceau sur mes meilleurs copines comme çà!

Et ils se mettent à rire.

-T'aurait vu çà ce matin! Trop drôle Les deux frustrés, mais il nous en font baver! Dit Sakura

-Ce soir, on prends les mêmes et on recommencent!

Shaolan et Eriol n'attendaient qu'une chose que la journée se termine, pour retourner à l'Underground.

Les deux garçon la journée fini s'étaient empressés d'aller au club pour retrouver les filles.

Comme la veille il se mirent en VIP et attendirent tout en refusant chaque demande de jeunes femmes plus belles les une que les autres.

Quand elles arrivèrent toujours accompagné des deux hommes.

Cette fois ci Sakura portait un bustier mauve, et une jupe bandeau violette. Tomoyo avait optée pour une robe noir dos nus baillant lui arrivant mi cuisse.

De suite elle se mirent sur la piste et dansèrent sensuellement avec n'importe quel partenaire pendant un moment, sous les yeux de Shaolan et de Eriol qu'elles avaient bien vu.

Elle commandèrent une bouteille comme d'habitude et se mirent à boire avec Toya et Yukito.

-T'a vu leur tête Tomoyo.

-Oui, dans peu de temps il vont arriver je leur donne cinq minutes.

-Les filles vous êtes généreuses vu le show que vous nous avez fait, je leur donnes trois sinon c'est pas des mecs! Dit Toya.

Deux minutes après Eriol et Shaolan se dirigeaient vers les filles.

Bonsoir, Les filles. Dit Shaolan.

-Ah tiens, vous êtes là ce soir également? Dit Sakura d'un air dégagé.

-C'est sympa de vous revoir euh…. dit Tomoyo, faisant mine de chercher leur prénom.

Shaolan limite, vexé ne perdit pas confiance.

-Moi c'est shaolan et voici Eriol.

-Je vous présente Toya, le beau brun que voici et mon adorable Yukito.

-Nous voulions vous invitez a notre table pour profiter du champagne.

Les filles se regardèrent avec malice.

-Allez y les filles ont se retrouvent plus tard. Dit Yukito.

Sakura et Tomoyo suivirent Shaolan et Eriol a leur table.

-Vos amis ne vont pas nous rejoindre? Demanda Eriol.

-Non il semblerait qu'il soit occupé… Dit Tomoyo.

-Occupés?

-Voyez par vous même.

Yukito et Toya était en train d'embrasser chacun une fille de manière outrageuse.

-Alors ils ne sont pas ensembles…pensa Shaolan.

Eriol servirent les filles.

-Vous venez souvent ici a ce qu'il parait? demanda Shaolan.

-Oui on peut dire çà, Tomoyo et moi avons nos habitudes.

-Et quel âge avez vous? Continua t'il.

-On ne demande jamais l'âge d'une femme.

-Pardon, sinon vous faites quoi dans la vie?

-Questions, questions questions… Dansons maintenant! Lui dit Sakura.

Le même manège que la vielle eu lieu sur la piste de danse. Toute les deux affolèrent les garçons mais cette fois ci, elles échangèrent de partenaire tout en dansant. Puis sous les yeux de Shaolan et de Eriol les filles s'embrassèrent.

Puis chacune continuèrent a danser avec leur partenaires respectif.

-Ca y est elles sont en mode attaque! Dit Toya.

-J'ai vu çà, ils vont pas tarder à craquer… Les pauvres.

Shaolan devenait fou. Il tenait Sakura par la taille fermement il voulait la sentir la dévorer la prendre sur place.

La chanson se termina les filles prirent les garçons par la main pour se rassoir.

A table Eriol leur servit une autre coupe, qu'elle dégustèrent tranquillement.

-Ont pourrait peu être allé ailleurs? Leur dirent les garçons.

Sakura regarda shaolan dans les yeux, l'embrassa, avec passion. Tomoyo en fit de même tout en caressant Eriol.

-Désolé, mais il se fait tard et nous devons partir. Déclara tomoyo.

Puis toute les deux partirent main dans la main.

Ayant l'entrejambe trop gonflé les deux garçons ne pouvait les suivrent.

-Kyo ont y vas, Bisous.

-Okay rentrées bien les filles.

-Vous êtes des folles vous le savez çà!

-Toya, s'il te plait comme si tu n'avait pas fais pire à notre âge…

-Et puis je te ferais remarquer que aucun de ces nuls n'est entré dans notre lit.

Les quatre amis rentrèrent ensembles.

A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Au bureau le lendemain matin.

DAIDOJI, KINOMOTO! DANS MON BUREAU!

-Ou l'a pas l'air commode ton boss ce matin… dit Tomoyo.

-On va voir comment sera le tien.

Toutes les deux eurent le droit de supporter les deux hommes qui étaient d'une humeur massacrante.

-Sakura, je sens que la journée va être dur…

-M'en parles pas! En plus que j'ai un mal de crâne d'avoir bu avec Yuki…

-Mais t'es bête toi aussi! Pourquoi quand t'es rentrée il a fallut que tu fasse ce pari débile avec lui!

-Bah questions de fierté!

-Et du coup tu te lève comme une larve avec une gueule de bois pas possible!

-Je vais me passé de l'eau sur le visage…

-Et refais tes cheveux Pfff toi alors.

Dans les toilettes, Sakura avait enlevé ses lunettes et complètement défait ses cheveux. Elle était en train de les peigner, quand Li qui passait par là par la porte entrebâillé la vit.

_Sakura! Mais qu'est ce quelle fait là?_

Sakura se refit son chignon et remis ses lunettes se mis deux tapettes sur les joues et s'apprêtait a sortir. Shaolan se cacha pour ne pas être vu.

Mais alors si Kinomoto est Sakura, Daidoji n'est autre que Tomoyo?!

Aussitôt il alla dans le bureau d'Eriol pour lui raconter.

-KINOMOTO!

_Quoi encore…_

Elle rentra dans le bureau de Shaolan avec un grand sourire.

-Oui Monsieur Li?

REFAITE MOI CA IMMEDIATEMENT! C'EST DU TRAVAIL BACLÉ ET EN TROIS EXEMPLAIRE!

-Bien Monsieur Li.

-Et magnez vous le train!

Là ce fut la goute d'eau.

-Monsieur Li, je vais refaire ce que vous m'avez demandée, mais je vous prierais de me parler d'une manière plus polie. Je connais mon travail ce qui apparemment n'est pas votre cas. Je vous est rendu un bilan tout ce qui il y a de plus correct. Maintenant si vous ne pouvez pas le lire correctement je peux vous fournir une loupe!

-Je ne vous permet pas de me parler sur ce ton, Sakura!

-Comment m'avez vous appelée?

Il se mit à avoir un rictus.

-Je sais qui tu es, je t'ai reconnu dans les toilettes!

Elle déposa ses lunettes sur le bureau de Shaolan, l'assieds de force sur sa chaise, l'attrapa par sa cravate et posa son talon sur son entrejambe!

-Alors écoute moi bien mon petit patron, tu crois que sous prétexte que tu sais que je m'amuse le soir tu m'impressionnes?! Tu crois te venger en me croulant sous le boulot sous des prétextes minables? Les mecs comme toi j'en fait mon quatre heures. Soit un bon patron et là, j'aurais du respect pour toi!

Avec son pied, elle poussa sa chaise roulante et sortit de son bureau.

Shaolan n'en revenait pas c'était la première fois qu'une femme avait osez lui parler de cette façon, lui manquer de respect! Et ce qui l'énervait encore plus c'est que la femme qu'il désirait le plus celle qui hantait ses rêves n'était autre que son assistante qu'il méprisait.

Dans le bureau de Tomoyo et de Sakura.

-Ah si tu avais vu çà! Comment je te l'ai envoyer bouler le Li!  
-Et toi qu'est qu'il t'a dit, des menaces?

-Non pas du tout, il a juste essayé de continuer ce qui s'était passé la veille!

-QUOI!

-T'inquiète pas. Je lui ait dit que si il était bien sage je lui accorderait un rendez-vous.

Dans son bureau Shaolan, travaillait il était au courant de ce que Tomoyo avait dit à Eriol. Mais de son coté il lui fallait le respect de son assistante. Et pour cela il devait travailler encore plus.

Les semaine passèrent, et les filles continuèrent leur sortit sous les yeux des garçons mais elles les ignoraient complètement. Au grand désespoir de ces derniers.

Eriol de son coté commençait a gagner du terrain avec Tomoyo. Car la voir tout les soir danser avec d'autre hommes l'avait assagit, il était devenu un vrai gentlemen avec elle. Dans la journée il discutait beaucoup avec elle et tout les deux se rendaient compte qu'ils avaient beaucoup en commun.

De son coté Shaolan essayer de s'approcher de Sakura qui l'ignorait complètement.

-Mademoiselle Kinomoto, appelée l'assistance technique mon ordinateur à planté et j'ai les budgets a finir.

-Pas la peine je m'en occupe.

Elle passa derrière son bureau après quelques opérations lui remis son serveur en route.

-Voilà c'est régler.

-Toute mes données! Si je n'ai pas terminer le budget ce soir les payes ne pourront pas partir.

-Je vais vous aider.

Pendant le reste de la journée jusqu'à tard le soir, il terminèrent.

-Aah enfin terminé. Les payes pourront partir demain sans problèmes.

-je constate que vous avez fait des progrès monsieur. Auparavant vous auriez reporté çà a demain.

-Pour me faire pardonner je peux vous inviter a diner?

-Non merci je suis attendu.

-Tu y retourne, c'est çà?

-Exactement, après une journée comme celle là j'ai bien l'intention de m'amuser!

-Pourquoi? Dis moi pourquoi tu allumes tout ces mecs comme tu l'as fait avec moi.

-C'est simple, toi et tout les mecs de ton espèce les dragueurs sans coeurs qui couchent pour jouer, ont besoin d'une bonne punition.

-S'il te plait n'y vas pas je n'aime pas te voir avec ces autres hommes. Tous collés a toi.

-Désolés mais toi et moi ont s'est amusés, mais çà va pas plus loin! Me fais pas une crise de jalousie.

Il l'attrapa par la main et l'embrassa passionnément. Elle s'en détacha.

-Si je suis jaloux, depuis la première fois que j'ai dansé avec toi tu m'a rendu fou. Je ne pense qu'a toi jour et nuit, je ne supporte pas que d'autres hommes te touchent.

-Shaolan… je ne sais pas…

-Sakura, je t'aime! Restes avec moi je t'en prie, ne sort pas.

-Ecoutes, je me suis rendu compte que je t'appréciais également que tu avais changé mais…

Elle n'ut pas eut le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il l'embrassait encore, cette fois ci elle lui rendit son son baiser. Elle glissa sa langue dans sa bouche ce qui eu l'effet de le faire frissonner. Il sentait monter le désir en lui, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux afin de défaire son chignon de l'autre lui retira ses lunettes.

Il lui mordilla le cou puis la marqua. Doucement elle défit les boutons de la chemise de Shaolan pour découvrir son torse musclé, elle passa sa langue dessus ce qui lui fit l'effet d'une douce caresse. Il lui enleva le haut de son tailleur puis son chemisier pour découvrir ses forme parfaites caché par de la dentelle.

Il l'assit sur son bureau doucement et délicatement lui retira son soutien gorge seul barrière à sa merveilleuse poitrine. Avec sa langue il lui lécha les mamelons puis descendit jusqu'à son ventre parfait.

Avec sa main il souleva sa jupe pour découvrir son intimité ou il inséra un doigt, il pu l'entendre émettre un gémissement ce qui le fit sourire.

Sakura déboutonna le pantalon de Shaolan pour découvrir sa verge gonflée, avec sa main elle la caressa. Tout deux ne pouvaient plus attendre il l'a renversa sur son bureau lui écarta les jambes enleva complètement sa culotte et la pénétra. Elle poussa un cri de plaisir pour l'empêcher de faire du bruit il l'embrassa.

Elle tremblait de plaisir sous ses va et vient. Elle avait passé ses jambes autour de sa taille et avec plus d'ardeur il l'a prit encore et encore. Jamais auparavant elle n'avais connue un plaisir si intense.

Puis il se déversa en elle. La tête sur la poitrine reprenant son souffle, il l'a regarda dans les yeux et l'embrassa à nouveau.

Tout deux étaient épuisés.

-Je t'aime Sakura.

-Je euh…

Elle s'habilla en vitesse puis partit de son bureau.

_Qu'est ce que j'ai fait! J'ai couchée avec un mec de boite qui est en plus mon patron! Tout mes principes à la poubelles!_

Elle ouvrit la porte de chez elle, fila dans la douche pour se mettre les idées au clair.. Elle sortit de la douche entourée d'une serviette Quand elle entendu Tomoyo

-T'a vu a quel heure tu rentre? Il va te tuer Li!

-Tomoyo pourquoi tu chuchotes Y'a quelqu'un dans l'appartement?

-Oui en fait Eriol et moi ont.. enfin ont sort ensemble.

-Oh... Je suis contente pour toi ma chérie mais il faut que je te dises quelque chose…

Sakura raconta tout a Tomoyo a propos de sa soirée avec Shaolan.

-Mais c'est merveilleux il t'aime alors toi et lui..

-Non c'est pas super! Tu me connais jamais avec un mec de boite en plus Li! J'ai besoin de me mettre les idées au clair je vais voir Kyo.

-Sakura…

A l'Underground Sakura ne dansait pas elle était venue seul juste boire un verre mais tout les hommes était après elle mais aucun ne l'intéressait, elle ne pensait qu'a Shaolan.

Mademoiselle je peux vous offrir un verre? dit une voix

-C'est pas vrai! Une fille peu pas boire un verre tranquille!

Elle se retourna vers l'homme et vit shaolan.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici?

-Tomoyo m'a appelée pour me prévenir.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et l'embrassa avec passion.

-Je t'aime Sakura je ne te mens pas.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Shaolan, je m'en suis rendu compte, je n'ai voulu danser avec personne maintenant je ne danserai plus qu'avec toi.

Et tout les deux quittèrent l'Underground main dans la main.

FIN.

Bon j'espère que l'histoire vous a plus.

Bisous.


End file.
